


Just Reward

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, I kept writing more but it kept turning into angst, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: Azura and Corrin shirk their duties to the army in order to go be cute in a forest somewhere.





	

Azura sits with her legs folded, feeling the cold stream ripple around her, swirling through her damp dress and gently caressing her skin. She sighs, leaning back against tough, leathery hide. She feels the frame of the enormous beast wrapped around her, the gentle rising and falling of muscle and organ as the two lay in silence in the shallow water. Azura smiles, gently running a hand along a large, lithe tail, giggling as the dragon twitches in sleep. Azura closes her eyes, listening to the sounds of nature – the babbling of the stream, the whisper of wind through the leaves, the soft rustle of autumn leaves dancing in the early morning air.

The water is cool, maybe even cold, as Azura reaches into the creek, stirring the silt and waving her fingers through the current. She clenches, a fistful of muddy stones trapped in her grasp. Suddenly, from behind her, she feels the muscles pressed against her back tense, the great dragon stirring in the water, wings unfurling in a gust of wind and spraying droplets. A head at the end of a slender neck stirs, gliding lazily from side to side. Azura turns, laying a hand gently on the rising beast, whispering slightly.

A voice emanates from the dragon’s belly, a sleepy, youthful voice. The voice of a young girl.

“Mmm…” the dragon turns, face drawing in close to Azura’s own. “Azura?”

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Azura smiles brightly, reaching a hand out to the dragon. The head gently nuzzles her. A yawn.

“What time is it?”

Azura stands up out of the stream, straightening her now-wet dress, squeezing it out. “Still early in the morning, sometimes.”

The dragon lowers its head back into the water, coiling tightly like a snake. “They’ll probably want us back at camp soon, huh.”

Azura leans over, taking the massive head in two hands. She gently places her lips against it, a quick, chaste kiss. She begins to lightly hop across the water, her bare feet splashing across the smooth stones and dirt in the streambed. Not waiting for the dragon to rise again. Standing at the edge of the water, she turns again to face the scene.

The dragon lies in the streambed, a great twisting curl of blue and silver, sparkling in the new day’s sunlight. The water bends around the great beast, small ridges of foam splashing and sputtering against the dragon’s sides. Azura dips a toe into the water once more. Then, with a mighty force of effort, she kicks, a swinging foot splashing a cascade of water out over the sleeping beast. The splash of cold spray rouses the dragon, causing her to roll, slip, dunk into the water once more.

Azura laughs, a musical, bubbling sound escaping from her lips. She darts off into the forest, weaving through trees, delight propelling her forward.

In the stream, the dragon rights herself. She shakes her head, droplets of water arcing out into the river around her. She peers into the forest, suddenly aware of the sound of distant singing through the trees. With a splash, she leaps from the stream, her sleek form cutting with ease into the underbrush. She runs at a gallop, heavy claws beating the earth beneath her feet. Far ahead in the woods, she spies her quarry – brief flashes of white and blue between branches as Azura runs through the woods.

She’s singing as she runs, a soft melody lilting up and down in time with her legs, punctuated by leaps and bounds over logs, roots, and rocks. In breaks in the melody, the dragon hears something else – giggling.

The sound of laughter in the trees halts the dragon, throwing her timing off. With a great crash, she careens into a grove of trees, her lumbering form suddenly clumsy and miscalculated. She slides to a stop, head poking out from a bush, horns adorned with autumn leaves kicked up from the ground.

Azura leans from behind a tree, smiling. “You’re going to have to try a little harder than that!” She again vanishes, the gentle patter of bare feet on the earth trailing off into the woods.

The dragon rolls, righting herself, brushing twigs and leaves from her skin. She crouches, cautious, lying in wait. Her tail swishes, sweeping along the ground, kicking up dirt. Suddenly, a flash of white – she leaps after it, diving with energy through the trees, tracking the sound of music. She follows the trail out of the woods into a bright, sunlit meadow.

For a second the bright sun is blinding, a swift change from the dim shadow of the forest. The dragon pauses, eyeing the waving sea of grass spreading out before her. The meadow offers views of the forest, and in the distant great towering mountains, snowcapped peaks shrouded in cloud. And in the center, amidst the swirls of yellowing grass, framed in a tangle of bright blue hair, a figure clad in white.

The dragon leapt for her. Azura turned, seeing the approach, and tried to run. It was useless, though. In open space, with total freedom to maneuver, there was no contest. The dragon drew closer, heavy footfalls growing louder and louder. Then, she leaps – propelled by skeletal wings, a whirling of wind and leaves and grass.

Azura feels claws delicately catch her clothes. In a flash of light and wind, suddenly its fingers, not claws, grasping at the strands of her dress.  In midair, a girl appears, the force of the jump tackling Azura down into the grass. Instead of grass, though, she lands on the girl, a soft landing among waves of soft, gray hair.

“Got you,” the girl says, tightly wrapping her arms around Azura. Azura smiles, resting her head on the girls’ chest. She giggles again, reaching up and entwining her fingers in the girl’s hair.

“Hm, and what would you like for your reward?” she caresses the girl’s cheek, gently brushing her lips, before drawing her hand down and resting it on her chest.

Azura felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I think I already have my reward…” the girl’s soft voice trails off. The two lie in silence as she gently strokes Azura’s head. She stares up into the deep blue sky, cloudless, the color of the hair she now caresses. She smiles, lost in the slow movement of wind in the grass and the chatter of birds in the trees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently suffering from writer's block, so I threw together something quick and light.  
> Real question: what does Dragon-MU's skin feel like? Why doesn't she have eyes? Do the wings work? Who designed this dragon??


End file.
